


Love Love Omurice Set

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, T for Sakusa's potty mouth, cultural festival, mentions of maggots, someone please give sakusa some painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: Sakusa's eye starts twitching, stalking away from the kitchen as he sits Atsumu down and slams the laminated menu on the table, hissing, "Tea, coffee or water, pick one right now andget out of my sight.""Wow, yer service is delightfullyawful, Omi-Omi."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 389





	Love Love Omurice Set

**Author's Note:**

> apparently some cultural festivals can be held on saturday and/or sunday so that's why atsumu is here, not because he skipped class to hop on a train all the way to tokyo
> 
> sjfuisdfhsdf forgot to mention— brief mentions of maggots!!!

"One order of the Maiden Love Pancake set," Sakusa swipes the curtain separating the kitchen and serving area of his classroom, a headache settling in as he's forced to repeat dumb meal set names.

"Sure!" His classmate answers, a headband strapped around her head as she relays the order to the rest of the kitchen staff, "One Maiden Love Pancake set!"

The entire kitchen roars, "One Maiden Love Pancake set!"

Sakusa retreats from the kitchen and looks at the clock on the wall, twisting his face into a scowl. He wanted to work in the kitchens but everyone refused, telling him that he would be a great server.

"Smile, smile, Sakusa-san!" The class rep, a fearless four foot, eight inch girl beams up at him. Sakusa shoots her his most disgusted expression, "You're all doing great here! Let me know if you run out of ingredients, okay?"

"Actually!" One of the kitchen workers hollers, sticking his head out. As part of his class' pursue to torment him further, everyone in the kitchens are wearing t-shirts with his face plastered on it, the same picture of whatever issue of _Volleyball Monthly_ he landed himself in when Itachiyama, naturally, advanced through the Tokyo Prefecture Qualifying Rounds. "Can we get four boxes of pancake batter, three heads of lettuce, two carrots, and another bottle of Kewpie mayo?"

"Okay! I'll let someone know."

His headache pulses. Sakusa gives the clock on the wall another glance, wanting to cry when the long arm hadn't moved _at all_.

He goes to the side of the classroom where pitchers of ice water are, filling in several cups in preparation for more customers. Sakusa stands straight and bows in the direction of the door when three wide-eyed girls are herded in, being whisked to a window seat by the captain of the girls' volleyball team, Sakura-san.

"Your water," He bows, avoids the sudden hearts appearing in the girls' eyes and runs away to sulk in a corner when the back of the classroom door opens and Komori bursts out laughing.

" _Shut up_ ," Sakusa grinds his molars together.

"Toya-kun," Komori guffaws, handing over a bottle of mayo. He's still in their school uniform, "Isn't Kiyoomi the angriest butler you've ever seen?"

"He's popular though," Toya throws Sakusa a bedazzling grin as they hear the classroom door pushed open. Sakusa rolls his eyes, getting ready to turn and bow again when Komori chokes on his spit.

"Welcome to our cafe!"

"—come to our cafe," Sakusa mumbles to his feet, looking up and feeling his hackles rise, " _No_. Absolutely not, don't you _dare_ —"

"Can the Captain over there be my server?" Miya Atsumu cackles, his teeth in a wide, shit-eating grin. Sakusa blanches, looking at his thin backpack, borrowed school slippers and winter coat with fur lining on the hood being passed off to Sakura as she whisks it to the coat stand.

"Of course! Sakusa, lead him to table one, wouldn't you?"

Sakusa's eye starts twitching, stalking away from the kitchen as he sits Atsumu down and slams the laminated menu on the table, hissing, "Tea, coffee or water, pick one right now and _get out of my sight._ "

"Wow, yer service is delightfully _awful_ , Omi-Omi," Atsumu scans the menu, "I'll have water. What's yer daily special thing?" He looks up, pointing.

He leers, "Number One Ace Combo because Sakura-san and I are both spikers. I recommend the Love Love Omurice Set which comes with popcorn chicken and a pot of tea on the side."

"What kinda tea ya got?" Atsumu puts his chin on one hand, smirking like he's just asking to get Sakusa talking.

Sakusa wishes he can spike one of their glass water pitchers into his head, wondering how the hell he knew about this event when neither Sakusa nor Komori said a peep about their school festival in the U-19 group chat that Sakusa muted since the day he was added.

"We have Darjeeling, Chinese Wuyi, Shizouka green tea and chamomile."

Atsumu hums, ducking his head to scan the menu again. Sakusa's briefly looks up, seeing Komori and Toya poke their heads out of the curtain separating the kitchen from the rest of the classroom, both of them trying to hold back their laughter.

Sakusa raises his hand to his neck, slashing a horizontal line across at both of them.

Komori winks, grinning ear to ear before Sakusa's attention is whipped back to the walking migraine sitting near him, "I'm surprised yer not wearin' a mask, Omi-kun."

Sakusa sniffs, "I was told it would clash with my uniform."

"The suit doesn't look bad on ya," Atsumu laughs, raising his phone for a picture as Sakusa snarls and pushes it away, "White gloves too. An' yer hair!"

He clenches his jaw. Komori had tugged him aside before his shift began and gave him a very deep right parting, sweeping majority of his hair over his left eye and holding it in place with an entire can of hair spray.

"Just order something and get out."

Atsumu pouts. Sakusa is filled with a sudden urge to swoop down and tap the wrinkles of his chin like how his grandmother had done that to him when he was little, claiming that it made him look like a dumpling.

"Wha's this A Grade service upgrade?"

"That's nothing—" Sakusa immediately says before he chokes and feels an elbow driven to his side.

Sakura laughs, bowing and tugging slightly on her butler uniform, "The A Grade upgrade allows you to take a picture to bring home with one of our servers today. Half the proceeds are going towards the local animal shelter."

" _Any_ server?" Atsumu grins at Sakusa.

"Yes," Sakura says, unknowingly flinging Sakusa into the deepest pits of humiliation and hell.

Sakusa contemplates praying to a god that Atsumu won't pick the option for pictures but when has his life known peace since he met Atsumu at the youth training camp when they were both 15?

"Then I'll get tha' with the Love Love Omurice Set! Can I getta a picture with Omi-kun here?"

"Of course," Sakura smiles and bows in Atsumu's direction, scribbling the orders quickly before walking away, "Your meal will be out shortly."

"I'll pay you one thousand yen to get out of here," Sakusa flatly tells him.

Atsumu snorts, crossing his arms. Sakusa looks at it, seeing how the muscles of his arms coil and flex around the cuffs of the dark red sweater he'd tugged up to his elbows, "I hafta do my part fer the animal shelters. 'Sides, I like seein' ya squirm."

"How did you find out about this? Who did you speak to? Was it my cousin?"

Atsumu rolls his eyes, "Ma sent me on an errand. Her friend lives 'round here an' told me 'bout this place. Said I should check out yer school festival since it's popular or somethin.'"

"Your mother sent you on an errand all the way from Kobe?" Sakusa skeptically asks. Atsumu has a set of tiny black studs gracing both ears. They must be new.

"Had ta share some persimmons with her. We jus' finished pickin' 'em off our tree," Atsumu props his hand on his chin again. Sakusa doesn't tell him how nice his new sweater looks against his piss yellow hair.

Sakura pops by, scaring Sakusa, "Are we ready to take the picture?"

"Of course!" Atsumu laughs, beckoning Sakusa to stoop down so they're nearly the same level. Atsumu doesn't put his arm around him, but he does shuffle his chair closer until they're close enough that Sakusa could smell his shampoo, feeling his heart race, "C'mere, Omi-kun, s'okay, I won't do anythin' terrible like leak this picture online ta yer fans."

Sakusa had managed to school his expression into neutral disinterest but he flips his middle finger up at the camera at the last second, provoked.

Sakura gasps, the Polaroid shooting out of the camera as she catches it, glaring at him, "Sakusa-kun!"

Atsumu raises an eyebrow at the still developing picture. It's still faint but there's enough color that Sakusa could see that he'd raised his hand up at the right moment.

"I'm sorry about him," Sakura's voice goes, "Let's take another one—"

Atsumu shoots her a smile, "S'alright, I like all sides of Omi-kun, even this one. He looks handsome, doesn't he? Minus the bird an' all."

Sakusa feels a thousand maggots burst in his stomach, squirming and twisting his mouth into a scowl, "Miya doesn't deserve a second picture, Sakura."

"Tha's righ!' I'm content with the picture I got."

Sakura looks between them, "Well, if Miya-san insists it's alright...."

"It is!"

Sakura bows in his direction, "Let me know if you change your mind before you leave."

Sakusa mutters an excuse to get away, slipping into the kitchen and breathing heavily as his hair is saturated by the smell of cooked pork and yakisoba noodles. 

Toya winks at him, passing him a tray of omurice with a bottle of ketchup, a basket of popcorn chicken hot off the fryer, a glass tea pot and one cup turned upside down, "He's cute. Your type, Sakusa?"

"He's a nightmare," Sakusa tells him without waiting for a reply, sweeping the tray away and exiting the kitchen. 

Atsumu looks up from his phone, tucking it out of sight.

"It's yer break time, right?"

Sakusa glances at the clock. 12:45. When did time fly so fast?

"Yes," He sets the tray down and arranges the plates in front of Atsumu, pouring him some tea and stepping back. He glances around the classroom, trying to see if one of his classmates can cover his section, "You'll be served by—"

"Eat with me, Omi-kun."

Sakusa bites his tongue, wincing.

Atsumu blinks at him, "You okay?"

"Yes," _No_ , "And no, I'll eat somewhere else."

"Sakura-san said ya could," Atsumu points to the empty seat across of him, "Look, she's even bringin' yer food."

Sakusa turns, seeing Sakura smile as she places a large serving of yakisoba with a side of corn and potato croquettes down, "Eat here, Sakusa. It's not every day your U-19 teammate makes the trek to Tokyo. I bet you two have some catching up to do."

He frowns, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I'm the boss lady today! It's fine, eat the food while it's hot."

Sakusa reluctantly sits down, shaking the ketchup bottle and asking what design Atsumu wants on his omelet.

"Y'know," Atsumu dryly says as Sakusa caps the bottle, "When I asked fer a suprise, I didn't mean fer ya to draw a dick."

Sakusa probably deserves that since he nearly failed art class, "It's a middle finger!"

He tugs his white gloves off and stuffs them inside the pockets of his pants as Atsumu chuckles, snapping a picture as the shutter sound goes off. 

Sakusa squirts a dollop of hand sanitizer and looks up as Atsumu does the same, shaking a travel sized bottle until a coin-sized amount landed on his palms.

The maggots in his stomach are _thriving_. Sakusa swallows and shovels noodles into his mouth so he doesn't have to speak, tensing when his knees bumps into Atsumu's under the table.

"What're ya gonna do with yer free hour?" Atsumu takes some popcorn chicken and blows on it. 

It almost feels like training camp all over again. Sakusa hums, breaking apart the noodles, "Motoya's the main lead in the school play, I wanted to watch that."

"Oh, he is? Show me 'round too, Omi-Omi! I saw some signs 'bout an arm wrestlin' competition an' a costume cafe."

"I'm _already_ in a costume."

"Prickly~ They should've casted you as a sea urchin, Uni-kun," Sakusa rolls his eyes at the childish nickname before Atsumu leans closer, flipping his phone towards him, "By the way, did you see the new court shoes from Mizuno?"

Sakusa is coincidentally in the search of some new indoor runners, watching Atsumu swipe through the pictures, "How heavy is it?"

"Yer lookin' ta buy?"

"Itachiyama usually orders shoes as a group every year but I forgot I needed new ones."

"Ya busy after this then?"

Sakusa looks at Atsumu's face, seeing the lightest tinge of pink around his ears. His hair looks fluffier around the roots, nothing like the flat bedhead he's seen during camps.

"I have my shift."

"Until when?"

"Three," Sakusa says.

"Ya got a change of clothes?" Sakusa nods, watching Atsumu, "My train's leavin' Tokyo Station at seven. There's enough time, righ?'"

"Guess so," Sakusa tears his eyes away as his cheeks heat, shoving a croquette into his mouth. He looks around at the cafe, at his classmates singing out orders and back towards the table where the picture has fully developed.

"Cool," Atsumu goes, stuffing his mouth with rice as his ears glow, "S'a date then."

Sakusa tries to hide his smile, spying the same red ears on the boy in front of him with the blond in the picture, feeling their knees knock against each other under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> k: wanna come to our culture festival?  
> a: wtf i dont have 26 000 yen to burn for a roundtrip  
> a: why?  
> k: -sends picture-  
> k: kiyoomi's class is running a butler cafe
> 
> please continue to social distance, wear masks in public and wash your hands! flu season is coming so also be on the lookout to get your vaccines when they're available


End file.
